


Night Moves

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: 1967 Chevy Impala - Freeform, Alcohol, Baby, F/M, Fluff, Language, Season 11, Season 11 Spoilers, Smut, You need to see this episode, its the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: “Baby” Season 11, Episode 4 is one of my favorite episodes of SPN. And I’ve always wanted to know- What happened while Dean was in the Roadhouse and he met up with Heather the Hunter? And what happened when Sam went to the Diner and met Piper the Waitress? This is the night we never saw.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a love letter to Baby, as the episode was. The canon script is from Supernatural Wiki. And it’s actually impossible to write all of the little nuances of brilliant acting that J & J do as S & D, but I did my best to describe the actual scenes. You’ve seen the episode, you know what they’re doing. 
> 
> This is for @jalove-wecallhimdean’s “Do it Like Dean” Challenge. My prompt is bolded below.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: This story no longer contains images due to someone on AO3 reporting abuse. But the story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's strict rules and regardless of anonymous petty unkindness. No one can stop my love for writing.

The 1967 Chevy Impala was a beauty, treasured by a family that was always broken but also always had a home in that beautiful car. Baby knew and saw all, and if she could talk, she’d have years of great stories to tell. Especially about her devoted owner and his partner in crime.

Baby pulled into the parking light, the rain droplets running across her immaculate paint job. Her engine purred as she found her way to a parking spot, her owner parking mid-way across the lot. The bright lights of the Roadhouse’s sign bounced off the shiny black hood.The car’s engine turned off and Baby rested as her occupants turned to each other.

“Are you serious?” Sam asked, looking out the windshield at the bar looming in front of them. His brother responded with a silent smirk.

“Dean, it's late.” Sam whined. “I'm exhausted and...and... starving. And this place...” Sam motioned to the bar. “I mean, even Swayze wouldn't come to this roadhouse.”

Dean leaned back in his seat and pointed at his brother. “Okay, first of all, never use Swayze's name in vain. Okay? Ever.

Sam laughed under his breath, rolling his eyes.

“Second, you don't remember this place?” Dean continued. “You don't remember Heather? The hunter that we worked a wendigo case with a couple years ago?”

“Oh, yeah.” Sam responded, remembering the hot brunette who’d saved their asses in Nebraska.

“Yeah, exactly.” Dean grinned.

“What, she's here tonight?” Sam asked surprised.

Dean nodded. “I texted her. She's working a rugaru case in Texas.”

He paused, the smirk on his face fading as he waved away truth. “Actually, she never texted me back. That's not the point. The point is, is that we have a ton of driving left to do just to go to a town where there's probably not a case.”

Dean pointed to the fluorescent lights. “But in there...good times. And time heals all wounds, Sam, especially good times. What do you say?”

Sam looked at the bar skeptically. “I say, knock yourself out.”

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.

“I'm gonna find a diner, dig into the lore like Cas did, see if anything's ever happened where we're headed.” Sam added with a small smile.

“Oh, man, you really gotta learn to have fun. Seriously, it's pathetic.” Dean responded as they climbed out of the car and went their separate ways.

* * *

Dean's leg lengths crossed the driveway as he sauntered into the bar, his shoulders wide under his olive green jacket. Top 40 was playing from the stereo system, and he could see what looked like a group of girls celebrating a birthday in the corner. He observed the few patrons that were sitting at the bar as he stepped up to it. He nodded at the pretty bartender as she walked over.

“Hey, what can I get ya?”

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by someone on his left.

“We’ll have two glasses of the nicest bourbon you got. His treat.” The curvy brunette winked as she settled into the barstool next to Dean.

Dean’s heart rate sped up as his charming smile stretched ear to ear. “Hey Heather, how you doin?”

He leaned in and wrapped his arm around the fellow hunter, squeezing her arm as he let go. She was still as beautiful as the last time he saw her. Brown almost black hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin, and a set of voluptuous breasts that Dean had not forgotten. Heather was a badass hunter bitch and sexy as hell. Dean regretted that he hadn’t fucked her all those years ago.

“I'm good. I was surprised to hear from you.” Heather replied, brushing her long hair back as she picked up her glass. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into his green eyes, remembering how gorgeous they were.

“Yeah, I...Well, I'm sure you don't want to hear from an asshat like me.” Dean brushed off his embarrassment as he fiddled with his cardboard coaster.

Heather smiled, and then clinked her glass against his. “Good to see ya, Dean.”

Dean grinned and then drank, relishing in the few seconds he needed to gather his composure.

“You were hunting nearby?” Dean asked her, their arms close on the bar top. Music and conversations fluttered around them, but all Dean could see was her. _Eye on the prize._

“Yep. Vamps. I got ‘em.” Heather replied with a smile. “So when I got your message I figured, why the hell not? A little fun never hurt.”

“Amen to that.” Dean grinned and waved over the waitress, and their evening really began. The clock behind the bar ticked to 12:30AM as they downed their first round of shots.

* * *

Sam crossed Main Street and pushed open the door of the Daisy Diner. There were only two other customers, which Sam thought was strange until he remembered it was 12:30AM.

He settled into a yellow leather bucket seat at a booth to his right, and set his laptop and books on the shiny table. He smirked when he saw the multiple pies on display on the counter. _Dean’s going to regret he didn’t come with_ , Sam thought. He was interrupted as the waitress walked over.

“Coffee?” She asked, brandishing the decanter in one hand and rearranging silverware in her other.

“Yes please. Thanks.” Sam replied, smiling at the waitress dressed in a 60’s style uniform. Her blond hair was pulled up, soft wisps falling at her temples. She smiled and pointed to the end of the booth where a plastic menu was standing.

“If you want to order something, just let me know.” The waitress turned her shoulder away, then turned back to Sam. _Wow, this guy is equally adorable and hot as hell,_ she thought to herself.

“I'm Piper.”

“Hi. Sam.” He smiled, and then felt like an idiot when he stuck his hand out, pulling it back and nervously putting it back in his lap.

“Hi Sam.” Piper grinned. “I'll check on you in awhile.”

Sam nodded, and then looked to his laptop self-consciously. But he couldn't help himself from looking up as she walked away. Her plump ass was tight under her skirt and her hips swayed as she walked. As she turned to go behind the counter Sam looked away, clicking on his keys to launch the local medical examiner’s database.

Piper chatted with Sam through the couple of hours he was there, “checking in” on him often. At first Sam told himself she was just giving him attention as a waitress, and then as a really good waitress, and then happily realized it was more than that.

He cleared his throat as she came over with his check.

“You need anything more, Sam?”

Sam bit his lip to keep from replying with ‘ _you’_. And instead shook his head silently.

“Okay. Well, ummm I get off at 3AM.” Piper shuffled the bill through her fingers.

Sam looked up to the wall clock to see it was 2:45AM then back to her with a grin.

“You wanna hang out?”

Piper nodded, picking up his coffee mug and plate. “Sounds good.”

Sam watched her as she walked away again, adrenaline pumping through his body as he thanked god he was finally going to get laid.

* * *

Dean and Heather were two Bourbons and 3 beers in by 2:45AM. It hadn't taken long for Dean to kiss her, shielding her from the busy bar with his body as he leaned over her, his hands holding him up by the chair handles as he leaned in and caught her lips with his.

“I've been wanting to do that since we first met, sweetheart.” Dean stood back, his tongue circling his lower lip as he stared at her. Heather smiled, stretching her arms up around his neck.

“Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful big dark eyes?” Dean whispered against her ear, wrapping his arms around her.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Gorgeous.” Dean pulled away with a wink and picked up his beer.

Heather smirked. “So I gotta ask you, Dean. Why'd you leave last time without a goodbye? I didn't know if you were dead, or…”

Dean didn’t respond for a second, weighing his options- take a chance and tell the truth. Or make up some bullshit and hope it still works. He decided to go with the former and be honest.

“Or if I was a total asshole? Yeah probably. Thing is- and this is no excuse for being a dick- but I wasn't myself when we met. I couldn't see much good in the world. Including you.” Dean spoke earnestly, and she could see he didn't mean to hurt her. “I fucked up.”

She patted the back of his hand, hovering over it and then giving her hand as his palm met hers. She watched their fingers intertwined and then looked into his beautiful eyes.

“I forgive you, Dean Winchester. But you may have to make it up to me.” She teased, grabbing her beer.

“Hmmm, really?” His grin grew even more mischievous and his tongue played between his teeth. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, at least a next round.” She flirted, pulling him towards her for a kiss.

Dean laughed against her lips, then pushed his chair back as he stood to go to the bar. “Baby, it’s only 3:00AM. Be got plenty of time. And we’re playing pool when I’m back.”

Heather nodded as he walked away. She couldn't help but stare at his ass in his scruffy blue jeans. She noticed other women admiring him in the bar as well. Heather looked down with a little smile. _Tough shit, ladies. I'll be the one fucking Dean Winchester tonight._

* * *

Piper and Sam talked for an hour, laughing about stupid jokes and bonding over Harry Potter and Tolkien. At 4:00AM Sam unconsciously yawned, and Piper sat back in the booth.

“Ummm it's getting late. And I have to find a bus that's going home this time of night.” She remarked, her fingers snaking off the table to grab her purse.

Sam reached out and gently squeezed Piper’s other hand that was resting on the table.

“Let's go somewhere.” Sam suggested, his voice low and seductive. “My car is close, wanna go there for a little while?”

Piper laughed. “How very high school of you, Sam.”

He grinned as he shoved his stuff into his backpack. “It's a really nice car.”

“It better be.” She replied with a laugh, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the booth and through the restaurant doors.

The sun was just starting to rise, the edges of the sky barely yellow as the light approached. Sam pulled Piper against him, lifting her face towards his.

It was a good kiss. Soft and gentle at first, deepening as they let their guards down and relaxed against each other. After a minute Piper pulled away giggling.

“Yeah, we probably shouldn't stand outside my work and make out.”

Sam laughed and took her hand, leading her towards the Impala.

* * *

Heather could hold her own and then some when it came to drinking. Even at 5:00AM. So she didn't back down as she and Dean got progressively drunker, making out and squabbling about pool scores, eating bar nuts and dancing to 90’s hip hop.

“I beat you again.” Heather preened as she picked up the cash they'd been betting back and forth all night. She placed the pool queue on the green felt, and walked over to a smiling Dean who was reclining against the pool table side.

“Seems you did, sweetheart.”

“See. The thing is, Dean...I don't want your money.” Heather's fingers trailed the buttons on his blue button down.

“What do you want, baby?” Dean's hands grasped her hips and pulled her between his outstretched legs.

Heather smiled, her hand resting on his chest. “You.”

Dean groaned, his arms wrapping around her. “I hoped you'd say that.”

Their passionate alcohol-fueled kiss was totally inappropriate PDA but the bar was nearly empty. Their kiss grew more passionate and Dean groaned as their lust was interrupted by the bartender kicking a loud, drunk person out of the bar.

“Where you want to do this?” Dean asked in Heather’s ear, his lips kissing down her neck.

“Come on.” Heather took Dean’s hand in hers and dragged him towards the restrooms. But rather than going into the women’s bathroom door in front of them, Heather turned and they hurried to a locked door. Dean had it open in a few seconds.

They stepped into the room to find a very small office. Most of the room was taken up by a desk, four huge silver kegs, and boxes of miscellaneous bar supplies. Dean sat down on the edge of the desk and folded his hands, watching Heather as she locked the door and turned out the lights.

Heather stepped between Dean's knees and kissed him. The deeper the kiss, the harder they grabbed at each other. Dean reached his hands under her shirt, his fingers skillfully unclasping her bra. The bra fell by its straps to rest over her elbows as Dean’s fingers circled her nipples. Heather bit her lip to stay quiet, a low groan vibrating in her chest.

Heather pulled at the end of Dean’s leather belt, her hands scrambling to undo his pants.

"Strip." Heather demanded as she pulled her denim shirt over her head.  
  
**"What, is this like a Magic Mike moment?"**  
  
"Shut up, Dean." Heather whispered, reaching for his zipper. "Take your pants off and fuck me already."

His urgency matched hers as he helped her pull her pants over her hips. Dean's boxers and pants fell to the ground as Heather took his spot on top of the desk. She grabbed at him, kissing his neck as she stroked his hardening cock.

As Dean groaned, relishing in the physical contact he’d been missing. He had a sobering thought- _he was drunk. What if he couldn't get it and keep it up?_ But it quickly became obvious that was not going to be a problem. He pulled a condom from his wallet and rolled it on. He leaned forward and rubbed his dick along her folds, teasing her with kisses as he spread her wet up and down his length.

“Dean!” Heather whispered urgently, grabbing at his shoulders to pull him closer.

Dean groaned and placed her arms around his shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful.” Dean whispered as he thrusted into her. Heather dropped her forehead to his shoulder as she tried to stay quiet to keep the whole bar from knowing. She got off on the risk of getting caught fucking Dean Winchester in the back office of this roadside bar.

They gasped and breathed against each other's mouths as their motions increased, Dean taking his time to tease her. But all she wanted was to get good and properly fucked, and then go crash.

Through their drunken haze the pleasure built, spurring them to grip each other harder, bite and claw, kiss and moan, thrust and grind, until they were both coming. Dean dropped his head as Heather’s as they both let go, her nails scratching along his scalp. For a moment they just held each other, tremors running back and forth. Dean slowly pulled out and tossed the condom in a nearby garbage basket.

“Wow.” Heather remarked as she fixed her bra.

“Good wow, or bad wow?” Dean asked with his charming sly smile as they dressed.

“Uhhh...very good wow.”

Dean leaned in for a kiss, replying in his deep voice, “Mmmmm very good wow.”

They quickly tiptoed out of the office door. Returning to their table, they saw everyone in the bar had left.

“Time to go, guys.” The bartender noticed them emerge from the hallway with a questioning look.

Heather grabbed her jacket as Dean handed the bartender some cash. He turned to take her hand and leave out the door.

“Actually Dean, my car’s parked out back.” She didn't want to leave. But a nagging feeling told her saying goodbye was better than waiting for the awkward one-night stand goodbye.

“Oh, okay.” Dean's voice dropped. He was disappointed to see her go. He at least wanted to buy her breakfast. “It was good to see you.”

Heather smiled, leaning in to kiss him once more. “Call me if you're ever in Wyoming again.”

Dean nodded as they parted, pushing open the front door to the bar. “Yes Ma'am.”

As he stumbled out of the bar the sunlight hit him, his impending hangover hitting him at the same time. Dean put his hand up to his head to calm the throbbing for a moment and groaned as he stumbled across the parking lot towards the Impala. A dog barked from a nearby house as the bar’s neon signs shut off with a zap at 6:00AM.

* * *

Sam dropped Piper’s hand when they reached the Impala. He casually looked at his watch, seeing it was 4:30AM, a relieved breath leaving his chest as he knew Dean wouldn’t be around until at least 8:00AM when he’d drag his ass off some girl’s couch. Sam opened the back driver’s side door and slid across the backseat, Piper following behind him and closing the door.

After looking at each other for a few seconds, Sam took the lead by pulling her up onto his lap. Piper straddled him, leaning forward in pleasure as Sam kissed her neck. His lips traveled south and he slowly began to unbutton her uniform. She smelled like lavender and vanilla, so delicious that Sam would’ve been content to just rest his nose in her hair and grind against her.

Piper tugged on Sam’s hair, and his mouth left her body to smash his lips against hers. Quickly Sam finished unbuttoning Piper’s dress and pulled it off over her shoulders. Piper quickly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing beautiful skin and a taut 6-pack.

“You’re gorgeous.” Piper teased, running her hands across his chest.

“Mmmm, that’s my line.” Sam lips traced her ear, their hips grinding against each other. Sam pulled her hair pin out carefully, releasing her long waves of blonde. Heat and steam from their breaths spread across the back window of the car.

Quickly Piper shimmied out of her panties and slipped them off her ankle. Sam lifted his hips and pushed down his boxer briefs and jeans. They were both relieved this was happening, each having their own reasons why.

Sam rustled through his pockets, finding a magnum condom.  Piper smiled and took it from him, ripping it with her pink lips, moving back to rest her legs on Sam’s knees so she could roll the condom on.

She straddled Sam again, careful not to hit her head on the roof of the car.  Sam’s hands caressed her naked hips as he slowly helped her ease onto him. They both groaned when he was completely inside. Sam held her there for a second, Piper moaning into his chest as her walls convulsed around him. They tightened their arms around each other as Sam moved, his breath hot against her neck.

Piper rode Sam there in the backseat, his hands on her ass as he set the rhythm. Both of them groaning and falling into it as they moved together. Piper's legs started to shake as her orgasm built. Sam pulled her to him, his mouth covering hers. Her face was flushed as she half whimpered half moaned against his lips. Sam bucked his hips up more roughly, both of them trembling now as their pleasure peaked.

Piper sucked her lower lip into her mouth to stop from screaming. Sam grabbed her head, running his tongue along her lower lip and then taking her lip between his teeth. Piper writhed against him, smacking her hips down against his as her orgasm built.

“Are you gonna come, baby?” Sam gasped, knowing his own orgasm was seconds away.

“Yes,” Piper dropped her head to his shoulder and groaned. “Sam.”

Her body followed the motions of his as the pleasure took over, her hands on his shoulders as she thrusted her hips against him again. Two more thrusts and Sam was coming with a loud groan, his big hands holding her tight as he finished. Their loud moans grew quieter as the car stilled.

The two rested for a moment, breathing against each other. Piper lifted up on her toes and fell into the seat next to Sam, her face flushed as she caught her breath.

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.” Sam responded with a smile. He rooted around in his backpack and found a biodegradable plastic bag to toss the condom. After tucking the bag away Sam sat back and looked over at Piper, who smiled as she scooted towards him.

Sam kissed her and then pulled his jeans on. “Just a sec, babe.”

Sam pushed open the car door and ran to the trunk barefoot, pulling out a beige blanket he’d snagged from the bunker. He shut the trunk, and tossed one end of the blanket to Piper. She lifted her ass up to tuck the blanket under and across the seat. Sam got back in the Impala and closed the door, pulling her towards him as they laid down across the backseat.

“The sun is rising.” Piper whispered before falling asleep. Sam responded with an indecipherable grunt of agreement, and they slept as the sunrise grew to a blend of pastel at 5:00AM.

* * *

The driver’s door wrenched open and an intoxicated, grumpy Dean threw himself into the Impala’s front seat. He crossed his arms and leaned his head back against the seat. The old clock on the Impala ticked to 6:01AM.

“Mistakes were made. Mm-hmm.” Dean grumbled, closing his eyes. He really was going to take Heather to breakfast. _Aww what the fuck ever_. He just needed his four hours.

Piper stirred when she heard the door open. She looked up to see the back of a man’s head. Clearly he’d had a long night. She wondered if Sam knew this guy.

PIper sat up, leaning towards Dean. “Who are you?” Her voice purred.

“Oh!” Dean turned in surprise, looking at the pretty blond and then averting his eyes from her naked body and his half naked brother.

“Ah, good morning. That's, uh, my brother Dean.” Sam awkwardly looked up at the two, cringing because he knew how much shit he was gonna get from Dean later.

Dean chuckled, looking away as Heather fixed her messy hair.

“Sorry, Sam, I didn't...I didn't realize you had company.” Dean said, the awkwardness of the situation growing thicker by the minute. Dean turned and smiled at Piper, who in turn smiled guiltily. “Hi.”

“Yeah, uh, could you give us a minute?” Sam asked.

Piper was quickly dressing, pulling her dress over her shoulders. Sam’s brother had already seen everything but the awkward obviousness of their one night stand felt like they’d gotten busted like teenagers out too late.

“Well, I'll just, uh . . . Just won't be here anymore. So you kids take your time.” Dean nodded his head and smiled proudly as he slid out of the car.

Piper finished getting dressed, pulling her hair back and looking around for her hairpin.

As Dean walked away he stared into the car, his eyes peering inside with curiosity and admiration as he appreciated Sam’s date.

Sam apologized as they dressed.

“Have you seen my hairpin?” Piper asked him, pulling her messy hair behind her ear..

“No, I don't.” Sam replied. They got out of the car and shook the blanket, looked at the baseboards and in the front seat, but no hairpin.

“Ah it's alright.” Piper gave up looking. She was too damn tired.

Standing next to the car, Sam rested his hand on her cheek and then leaned down and kissed her.

“Umm...I travel a lot. But if you want, you can call me and we could try to meet up...” Sam stumbled on his words, not sure what to say.

“It's okay Sam, you don’t have to do this.” Piper interrupted with a smile, gently placing her hand over his heart. “Tonight was great. But...you're the kind of guy that will break my heart. And I don’t need that.”

She leaned in for one last kiss. “Bye Sam.”

He gave a small wave and watched her walk away, surprised by her goodbye. But her ass still beautiful in her wrinkled yellow uniform. He went back to the car and texted Dean that it was time get out of town.

Dean appeared minutes later with coffees and breakfast sandwiches. Sam pulled his day old shirt off over his head and started to button up a new one.

With the car rumbling to life, Dean smirked as pushed his favorite cassette into the tape player.

“Dean, I can explain what was going on…” Sam says as he adjusted his clean shirt.

“No, no, no. no.” Dean kept time in the air as the first beats of a familiar rock anthem filled the car.

“Don't [Night Moves](https://youtu.be/bgOA24hAe60) me.” Sam responding incredulously as he stared at his brother.

“Shhh. Just let it wash over you.” Dean instructed Sam, motioning for Sam to just listen.

“Let . . .” Sam interrupted.

“Just take it in.” Dean said, putting the Impala into drive and circling the wheel out of the parking spot. Sam smirked, adjusting his shirt and giving his brother a weird look.

Dean began to lip sync along with a charming smile, his eyes still showing the exhaustion from the entire run that night.

_She was a black-haired beauty with big dark eyes_

“This is ridiculous.” Sam said as he rolled up his sleeves. Dean grinned, happy to be behind the wheel of his favorite car, with his favorite person, listening to his favorite singer. And getting laid hadn’t hurt either.

_And points all her own sitting way up high_

“One of the greatest rock writers of all time, Samuel.” Dean instructed Sam as he looked ahead to the road.

“It’s Sam.” Sam shot back, which made Dean smile.

_Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy_

Dean revved the engine, the song symbolic of not just about the brothers’ one night stands that night, but also about their own black beauty, their car Baby. The song filtered through the classic car and out her windows, a soundtrack she’d driven to many times. A song which Baby’s engine and her boys’ voices would sing their way to the freeway.

“ _Out in the back seat of my brother’s ’67 Chevy._ ” Sam sang, improvising the lyrics.

_Out in the back seat of my '60 Chevy_

“Yeah, you started this. You started this.” Sam smiled, pointing to his brother.

“Here we go. Come on now.” Dean instructed with one hand across the wheel.

Sam and Dean sang along to the chorus, a big grin on Sam’s face as Dean played air guitar on Baby’s wheel.

 

_In the sweet summertime, summertime_

* * *

At 6:30AM Heather knocked on the apartment door, shading the bright sunlight with her hand when she looked back across the street. Her headache was in full force and she cursed Dean under her breath for ordering so many drinks. She looked around, always aware of her surroundings. But she knew is was a safe place to crash after days spent there sporadically.

A curtain by the window fluttered as someone peeped out. A deadbolt flipped and the door opened to reveal Heather’s cousin, wearing a cotton nightgown down to her knees with hair wrapped up in a white bath towel.

“Heather! Hi!” She allowed the dark haired woman into her apartment and shut the door.

“Sorry, I just got out of the shower.” The girl dropped the towel and bent over to shake out her blond locks.

“No worries, I just need to crash.” Heather replied, exhaustion deepening her voice.

“Long night?”

Heather nodded as she smiled wistfully, her elated grin giving away her escapade that morning. “A good night.”

“Me too!”

Both women laughed, and Heather turned to the guest room door as she dragged her backpack behind her. She paused as she got to the door and looked over her shoulder.

“Thanks for letting me crash. Let's catch up later when we're not exhausted.”

Piper nodded her head in agreement. “Definitely. Sleep well, cous.”

* * *

“‘Digging into the lore.’ Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Dean asked as the boys drove through the rainy night on their way to Oregon. 

Sam laughed under his breath and smiled. “Man, I needed that.”

Dean grinned at his brother. “And hey, look at that, you're finally not a virgin anymore. But you know what? I think it was time. I respect the fact that you, uh, you know, you wanted to stay true and pure and waited.”

“ Yeah, you know what? You -- you're an idiot.” Sam scoffed.

Dean looked behind them into the backseat. “Even put a blanket down. Buddy, classy and thoughtful as always.”

“I tried to give her my number. You know what she said?” Sam said, looking ahead of the windshield.

"We got tonight. Who needs tomorrow"? Dean suggested in his low voice.

“Is everything a Bob Seger song to you?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” Dean replied matter of factly.

Sam looked into the backseat, “Well, uh...it was nice knowing you, Piper.”

“Piper?” Dean smiled and laughed. “That's awesome. Heather. One-night wonders, man. Shoot, we're lucky we still get that at all.”

“Really? You don't . . . Ever want something more?” Sam asked skeptically, his own desire for a real relationship still in his heart.

Dean looked at Sam incredulously. “I'm sorry, have you met us? We're batting a whopping zero in domestic life, man. Goose eggs.”

“You don't ever think about something? Not marriage or whatever. But . . . Something? You know, with a hunter? Somebody who understands the life?” Sam asked.

“Have you not heard a single word Bob's been singing about?” Dean motioned towards the radio. “You're tired. I can tell. You're exhausted. Well, I'm still wired, so I'm gonna pull over, get some gas. You hop in the back, get some Z's 'cause, buddy, you earned 'em. Proud of ya! Piper. Mmm. Man, she smelled good, too.”

* * *

Heather stirred when she heard Piper singing in the kitchen. She grabbed her watch and groaned when she saw it was already 5:00PM. She smiled and pulled her chestnut hair into a ponytail.

“Hey,” Piper greeted her cousin as the door opened. She was wondering when Heather would wake.

“Ugh, yes.” Heather responded comically, going to the cabinet to grab a glass and run the tap.

Piper laughed. “Long night?”

Heather grinned and sat down at the small table. “I think it was technically a long morning.”

“Thatta girl.” Piper replied, clinking her coffee cup against Heather’s glass.

“Do you want a sandwich?”

Heather nodded in agreement. “Yes. Food is probably a good idea.”

“So what happened to you last night? You seemed extra cheery this morning.” Heather raised her eyebrows, giving her younger cousin a knowing smile.

“Yeah, well...it was a good night. I met a great guy at work and we hung out after, and yeah…” Piper was smitten. She giggled as she put a box of crackers on the table. Heather ripped open the box, needed something to calm her hungover stomach.

“Yeah?” Heather quizzed. “Cute?”

“Very cute. So sweet. Funny.” Piper’s smile turning to a small frown. “He travels a lot though, so I don’t think I’ll see him again.”

“Huh,” Heather replied, suspicious that some dude had used Piper. “What does he do?”

“FBI.”

Heather nearly spit out her water. “Are you serious?”

Piper placed their plates on the table.“Yeah. Why?”

“Was his name Sam?”

Piper nodded, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to catch on. “Yeah. How’d you know that?”

Heather started to laugh, which hurt her head. But she couldn’t help but smack her hand on the table top.

“Oh my god, I was his brother last night!” Heather exclaimed. “They’re hunters too!”

“Oh my god! That's so weird!” Piper exclaimed. Both women laughed hard at the coincidence.

“Wow.” Heather held her hand across her stomach, rubbing away the ache of laughing so hard.

“So they know you’re a hunter?” Piper asked,

Heather nodded as she bit into her sandwich. “We worked together once before. Sam is very cute from what I remember. Although he had some serious issues four years ago.”

“Huh,” Piper responded again as she picked at her sandwich. “And his brother?”

Heather grinned. Her face flushed as she thought about his strong bowlegs holding her between his knees in the little office. His lips sucking on her earlobe until she moaned. His green, green eyes.

“Oh, Dean Winchester is a whole nother kind of animal.”

“Well, how very nice.” Piper laughed. “They’d never believe that we knew each other.”

The girls were quiet for a moment as they ate.

“But you know...now that I’m working with you sometimes, maybe we’ll run into them again.” Piper suggested, wanting Heather to affirm her hope.

Heather smiled at her sweet cousin. “Hun, Sam Winchester will break your heart. And you don’t need that guy.” She patted the girl’s hand and then picked up the rest of her sandwich.

“That’s what I told him!” Piper exclaimed. “What about you and Dean?”

Heather shook her head with a smile. “I don't know. We’re probably too much alike. It's hard to have a serious relationship as a hunter, I know that from experience.”

But Heather wanted to see Dean again. Even if it was just for a night.

“Well what a small world.” drawled Piper.

Heather smiled, and carried their dishes to the sink. “Thanks for letting me crash by the way. And helping with the vamps.”

“Of course, anytime.” Piper replied. “And I gotta tell you- I loved it.”

Heather nodded, getting up the refill her glass. She leaned against the kitchen counter and hummed along to an old Bob Seger song playing on a small radio.

“Staying the night?” Piper asked as she put food away. “I gotta go to work in a few, but you’re welcome to stay.”

Heather nodded, “I’ll probably take off tomorrow. I need some R & R.”

“Great, well I’ll be home at 1:00AM.” Piper shuffled through her purse to find her phone. “Oh, and there’s pie if you want some.”

“Ah, perfect.” Heather replied, greedily cutting a piece and settling onto the couch. Sugar and carbs, she’d be back to normal soon.

“Love ya cous.” Piper said from the front door.

“Love ya too, Piper.” Heather waved her fork as a sign of goodbye, and then nestled into the couch. Piper’s excitement over meeting Sam encouraged Heather that it was okay to have a little crush on Dean. And maybe they would run into the Winchester boys again someday.

She could only hope. She hummed along as _Night Moves_ ended, a smile on her face.

* * *

 

Dean smirked as he looked over his shoulder at his snoring brother. Out on the road with some time to think, Dean mulled over everything that was happening with The Darkness. He was afraid. Terrified. He just had to hold onto whatever little faith he had left. They’d saved everyone from the apocalypse before, they’d do it again if they had to. Somehow he and Sam would save the world.

Dean rewound the Bob Seger tape, **Night Moves** quietly filling the car again. The Impala cruised towards Quaker Valley, Oregon, a town where there probably wasn’t a case. But if you’d asked Baby- it was always something and it was always a case. And she was proud to be their ride, their escape, and the only real home they’d ever had. 

 

_Workin' on our night moves_

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten.
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
